Inkheart 2
by theguy0000
Summary: The Shadow is back and causing havoc again, because of Mo's ignorance to read Inkheart slowly. Can they ever get him back in the book to stay?
1. The Bad Sequel

This is a story written by a friend of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any related characters. Duh. and neither does the person who originally posted this.

**Chapter One: The Bad Sequel**

Mo and Meggie were back home again. Everything was normal and Mo was back to being himself. He didn't keep secrets, anymore, form Meggie and they barely ever saw Dustfinger. Capricorn was away and Mo and Meggie both thought they were safe from harms way, but little did they know they were way off. Meggie had read a few more things out of books and Tinker Bell was included in them. Mo, now, liked to read aloud, but was still cautious of what he read from. "Where The Sidewalk Ends" by Shel Silverstein was still in Meggie's Book Box and she loved to read things from it. She liked all of the poems and always liked to visit Aunt Elinor.

This particular night, Mo was going to let Meggie read from the last edition of Inkheart. He had picked out some chapters that he thought were harmless that morning and he gave Meggie the book. Meggie smiled as she opened the book and saw the picture of Gwin on the letter "N". She started to read aloud from the book, "_Dustfinger walked through the woods, silent as a cat seeking it's prey. He was spying on a little town that he had been banished from. One person in that particular town was the person Dustfinger wanted to meet. Her name was Tesley. She had been Dusfinger's friend since forever and she also hated Capricorn. He walked up to the house, silently, and looked into the window. Tesley was in the kitchen making dinner. As she looked out into the window she seemed frightened._ The person in the window looked like a shadow and she knew about the thing. The thing called Shadow who had burnt her last house down." suddenly a laugh surrounded the room and Mo frowned. He hadn't seen the word "Shadow" in there when he had looked through that chapter in the morning. A shadow appeared near the wall with no face. It seemed to glare at the two as Meggie looked at it.

Meggie knew this thing could kill her at a moments notice and she was frightened. Her mind was filled with fear as bad thoughts filled it, "What had disappeared this time? Or... who had disappeared this time?" She looked around at that thought and noticed nothing in the bottle where Tinker Bell had been put in. Mo stood up and said in a low tone, "Shadow... I knew that this wouldn't be safe..." Meggie felt a pinch of guilt and sadness in her stomach.

The Shadow didn't have time to deal with Mo and Meggie. He ran out the door and shouted, "The Red Rooster Crows Tonight!"

Meggie and Mo looked at each other. Their house would be burnt down? Tonight? Meggie's mother walked out from the kitchen, looking at them like they were strange. She had been washing dishes and hadn't known about The Shadow coming out of the book. "He's back." Mo simply said then he ran to her and grabbed her arm. "We must pack! He's going to burn down the house! We must get as far away as possible!" Teresa looked at him shocked. She ran upstairs and got out a few suitcases. Meggie grabbed her book box and muttered, "What books? What books? I need my best..." She frantically tried to get her best books, but couldn't decide.

Meanwhile Mo and Teresa were in their room packing their belongings in their suitcases. Mo grabbed ten of his favorite books and piled them in his book bag. He stuffed clothes and useful things in his suitcase and left everything else to soon be burned. He knew he had to pack small because they needed to go quick. Teresa, however, was trying to pack as much as she could. "Don't pack too much. We must get out of here q.. quick!" he stammered on the word quick because he had tripped over his own suitcase.

The Shadow hadn't gotten to far before he stopped. He wasn't planning on leaving and coming back, he was planning on staying and burning down the house. He needed to make sure that he could track them if they tried to escape. "What could track them? This place isn't like my town's surroundings. I need to find out what can, but how?" He saw Mortimer run out of the house and to his car and glared.

Meggie felt so horrible while packing that it hurt to look at the last edition of Inkheart that was lying on her bedside dresser. She felt sorry for poor Tinker Bell who had been read into a nasty, bad book that she wasn't used to. Then Meggie thought of the Tin Soldier and smiled.

"At least he made it back into a better version of his book." she mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, at least he did." said Mo right behind Meggie.

Meggie jumped and was scared. She hadn't seen her father come in and was wondering how he could hear her, but didn't ask.

As if Mo had read her mind he said "You mumble pretty loud, but I was pretty close. Hurry up, we're about to go." He then walked out of her room and went to Teresa.

Teresa looked at him with caring eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Mo asked, looking straight into his wife's eyes.

Teresa nodded her head and picked up her suitcase. It was heavy from the thousands of things that she had packed, but she could still carry it.

Mo walked to the car helping his wife with her stuff. She couldn't carry all of the junk she had packed so he had volunteered to help.

Meggie got up and carried out her book box and her suitcase. Her suitcase was rather small, because she thought she would've never needed a giant suitcase for her belongings. Now she regretted that she hadn't bought the big suitcase.

She met Mo at the back of the car and piled her suitcase in the back. Then, she took her book box with her to the front of the car and got in.

As she looked out the window she saw two blood red eyes staring at Mo from the trees. As they saw her looking at them, they quickly disappeared.

Meggie quickly grabbed her book box and took out her poem book. Mo and Teresa had just finished getting everything in the car and they got into the front seats.

It was dark out now and Meggie could barely read. The letters were bolded a little making it easier for her to read it.

Mo started the car and turned the wheel. "Another bad beginning to a bad end." thought Meggie as the car pulled out of the driveway. She felt like crying. She didn't at all want to be on another adventure like their last. It would be too painful.

"We're going to visit Elinor again." Said Mo as they turned a corner and left their street behind.

Their house seemed to disappear into the darkness when Meggie looked at it.

Once again she saw the same blood red eyes staring at her and she shivered. It must be The Shadow, she thought, it must be! She shook her head and looked at her book.

Every detail of her last adventure seemed to creep back into her mind. All the pain and suffering, the sadness and crying, it all came to her. She felt sick when she looked at her book, so she lay it back into her book box and lay down.

Mo was driving and also was feeling a little scared. The thoughts of their last experience had also come back into his mind and he felt that he couldn't keep driving.

Teresa was beside him in the Passenger's seat and she was watching the road cautiously, hoping The Shadow would not appear in her vision ever again. She had been scared enough and she felt like crying. Almost dying in her last experience made her feel sick, but she stayed awake and alert for any danger about.

Suddenly, Mo stopped. He saw what lie ahead and he didn't want to go on.

A shadow had appeared in front of the car, shining in its headlights. The shadow had no face and it had a few matches in its hand. It started to walk up to the car, moaning loudly.

Meggie gulped and mumbled under her breathe. She wanted Mo to keep on driving and run over whatever it was, but Mo just sat there, watching in amazement. "Mo, keep driving!" she wanted to scream but her tongue felt dry and she couldn't speak.

The shadow walked a little closer to the car, and then lit a match.

When Meggie looked at it, and frowned. All of her hope of safety was washed out of her in a matter of seconds. All was not well and she couldn't tell Mo to drive on.

Teresa looked at Mo, wide eyed, and opened her mouth, but of course nothing came out. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a piece of paper to write on. Nothing. Nothing was in her pockets, she couldn't write a message to her husband.

Now the Shadow was about 3 feet from the hood of their car. To Meggie his face looked harsh, cruel, and horrible. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, though. Seeing a blank expression on a person with no face was strange for Meggie. She jumped out of her seat and screamed, "Mo, drive on!" She had found her breath and realized that Mo had better things to deal with, so she shut up after that. Mo looked back and smiled, "I… I can't run over a long lost friend." he joked. Then he turned back and glared at The Shadow, who was now right next to the car's hood. He opened the hood up and threw the match down onto the ground. He got out his matches and lit another one.

This act gave Mo enough time to think and he started to move the car backwards. They went a few feet then stopped. The figure looked at them and moved to the side of the road. He started to walk towards the car again.

He was too late. He had made a bad mistake when he went to the side of the road. Mo pressed the petal hard and the car sped off into the night.


	2. Signs

A/N: First things first, replies to all the reviews I got!

**etsuko:** yeah, I can't belive no one submitted one before now! Anyway, thanks for reading! And of course reviewing.

**simply just being: **Yes, I thought so too. I'll have to show that review to the person who wrote it ;) (notice in the first chapter where I said I didn't write it)

**almostinsane:** Thanks for the R&R!

**Dvlsadvocate:** Done ;)

**bribegula: **Thanks for the r&r, and the constuctive criticism.

**LittleOneOfDoom:** thanks for reviewing!

**Maybelline1802: **First Review! Thanks!

Well, hopefully all of you got to see your name in bold, which I know is just _so_ exhilerating. So, now to the story!

**Chapter Two: Signs**

The Shadow jumped back as the car hurried away. Landing him self in a pile of mud in the ditch near the side of the road. He slid for a split second and fell down.

Now covered in mud, he sat up and looked around. He seemed to blend in with the night's darkness, for he was only a shadow, a very dark shadow.

Mo was up to 60 miles per hour on a neighborhood street. Scared that if he stopped, The Shadow would appear in front of the car, once more, with matches. He was frightened. _What might happen to Teresa? Or Meggie? Or… me? He could kill us all if he wanted to and, if he wanted to, he could do it fast._

Teresa noticed Mo in panic and rubbed his shoulder, trying to soothe him and get him back down to legal speeds.

Mo felt better as he felt his wife try and calm him down, and he looked back at Meggie in the mirror and saw her reading her favorite book that Elinor had given her. So he looked back on the road, knowing that his wife and child were both calm.

A few minutes past and everything was calm. His wife was slowly falling asleep and his daughter was still reading the poem book. He felt a slight sense of safety for a second. And then it happened.

WAM!

His car slid to the left of the road, then to the right. The wheel was moving like it had a mind of its own and Mo couldn't stop it.

Finally the car pulled to a screeching halt and all was quiet. Meggie was looking out the window in horror, not able to speak.

Teresa was staring at Mo, wide eyed. Of course, she could never speak ever since the day she had disappeared, but she was still speechless.

Mo was holding the steering wheel with a tight grip. Finally, he let out a long sigh "What else could possibly go wrong?" he grinned as he spoke those words, knowing that anything could happen when people can read beings out of books.

He opened the car door slowly and went to the other side of it. He reached down and started feeling around at the bottom of the car as if to try and find something. _His hand stopped moving, he must have found what he was looking for_, thought Meggie who was staring at him from in the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the car door, and rushed out next to her dad.

He opened the side of the car and lifted it up.

Meggie stared at the side, shocked. "Um… we had a compartment there?" she whispered to him.

Mo never looked up, but whispered back "Yes, but only for emergencies. I had it put in after I had read Capricorn out of the book. I was scared, but I knew this would help me a little if I tried to get Capricorn back in his place. I'll tell you more in the car" He rushed around to the side of the car and opened the glove box. A key was inside. Grabbing the key, he rushed back to the secret compartment.

Meggie started to walk a few steps away from the car. Not knowing why she was doing this, she looked around fast.

OW, she thought as her foot hit something and she tumbled to the ground. Standing back up quickly, she felt around for the thing she had hit. Her fingers felt something hard and she picked it up.

Meanwhile, Mo opened the compartment box, grabbed a flashlight, a lantern, and some food and slid the box back in place before locking it. He pulled down the lid and looked at the black figure that was Meggie. "Meggie?" he called out, facing Meggie, who was a few yards away.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"What are you holding over there?" he asked when he saw something in the black figure's hands.

"Come help me bring it to the car and I'll tell you." She smiled, bringing it to the car. "Just kidding, I'm not that weak." She smiled again as her father turned the flashlight on and shined it on the, what seemed to be, plywood.

Teresa looked back in her seat, studying the two, and quickly deciding to get out. She walked to the side of the car and stared at the wood, noticing some strange markings on a side that Mo and Meggie weren't looking at.

"Looks like some plain wood." Meggie said quietly.

"It does, but for all we know, it could be anything or have anything on it."

"True, but _what_"

Teresa walked closer, hearing that, and pushed the plywood over, almost scraping the paint of the car, but flipping it nonetheless.

Meggie looked down and her eyes lit up. "It is more then just a plain piece of plywood."

"But you-" Mo started and stopped. He wasn't going to get annoyed with his daughter. He never would do that. But before he hadn't had to stop himself from getting mad, he simply just didn't get mad at all. The pressure was weighing him down. An unusually new thing to him since pressure hasn't gotten to him before either.

Mo studied the wood hard, trying to decode the letters and symbols, but with no luck.

"It looks like some sort of writing in Chinese" Meggie whispered, still staring hard at the wood.

"It's not Chinese, Meggie, but I don't-" her father paused for a second and she stared at him, "know what it is…"

Teresa went over and touched the wood, fingering the markings and trying to understand them. As she felt them thoughts were racing through her mind and she trembled.

Meggie knelt down beside her mother and studied the wood with her. She touched and read and flipped it upside down.

She felt like she'd checked everything. She felt like this wood was nothing but junk that needed to be thrown in the trash.

And then she turned her head and let out a small gasp.


End file.
